Zombi
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: The world is ending thanks to the undead, it's up to a team of mix-matched characters to find a way out of the zombie areas using only what they have and who they have. Zombie!AU
1. Chapter 1

Something I've been working on for a while now. Basically I combined my love of Hetalia and zombies into a story.

Summery: The world is ending thanks to the undead, it's up to a team of mix-matched characters to find a way out of the zombie areas using only what they have and who they have.

Warning: zombies, blood, gore, cussing, fighting, weapons, end of the world bullshit, and other fun things (also there might be a possible alternative ending if this goes as planned)

Pairings: none, as of the moment but there could be possible pairings through out

I own only the plot, all the characters minus OCs belong to their respective owners

NOTES! I LOVE the Left 4 Dead series, so I'm using those zombies for this, along with taking the concept of advancing zombies from the Romero movies (watch all of the TRUE 'of the Dead' movies and notice that the zombies slowly advance and get smarter over time). Speaking of zombie movies, the title for this story is from the infamous Italian zombie movie of the same name. If you've ever seen that one scene with a zombie fighting a shark or a woman getting a big splinter of wood in her eye, that's from that movie.

NOTES II! The characters are not nations, this is AU. There are slight changes in personality but that's normal in an AU story, plus you're gonna change a bit when the world is ending.

NOTES III! Why do Lovino and Feliciano know so much on zombies? Because Italy (aside from America) loves to make zombie movies and has some of the most (in)famous titles in zombie-movie history. I mixed in the Italian love for zombie flicks with the Italian brothers. Plus I love the idea. :3

On with the fic!

* * *

Zombi

Chapter One: Safe room

* * *

Feliciano closed the book in his hands, it sucked that this was one of the few books he had on him and that it was a book about computers. But that was all he could find in the small office coffee room he had locked himself inside of for the past week. It was small but slightly comfortable, and luckily there was an attached bathroom. Sadly there was no shower so the Italian's hair was a bit greasy and it grossed him out.

There was food in the room and a very small kitchenette, which allowed him to cook some of the food that was stocked up in the cabnits. The fridge had drinks and frozen food that were kept cool, making Feliciano very thankful that the power was still on even in this horrible situation.

Why was the young Italian art student hiding in this place?

Well...

He was stuck in a city full of flesh eating zombies, that's why.

They appeared randomly one day, no one had suspected them. But when people started to get bites from these 'weird, sick hobos' that wondered around, Feliciano got ready to get the hell out of there with his grandpa Roma.

Ah, it was thanks to Grandpa that Feliciano had lived this long. All of Feliciano's life he had been scared of horror films but zombie ones were okay because Grandpa and Lovino always watched them with him and he learned how to deal with the living dead thanks to his older relative. But Grandpa had ran off somewhere after he told Feliciano to hide somewhere safe and Feliciano hadn't heard a thing from him in a week.

And Lovino wasn't doing well where he was. Feliciano's older brother had taken a trip down in the southern United States with his best friend when the invasion happened. Luckily for Feli, Lovino and Antonio, his brother's friend, had found a place to hide but things had gotten worse as the days passed.

During one of their brief cell phone calls, when there was a signal, Lovino told his little brother that these things were... changing, becoming a whole new breed of zombi unlike anything they had seen in the games and movies. They just prayed this would be over soon.

But when would that be?

Feliciano sighed softly but yelped when he heard a loud slamming sound and two gun shots. "Fucking beasts!" Came a voice from outside of the room, it was a survivor! There was a moment of silence before the door knob was being shaken, as if the person outside was trying to get in.

"Vee...! Are you bitten?" Feliciano asked and the knob stopped moving.

"T-there's someone in there?" Came a reply.

"S-si, there is someone in here! Answer my question and I might let you in..!"

"I'm not bitten, please, let me in! I've been running for two hours!"

Getting up, the brunet ran to the door and carefully unlocked it, pulling in the man and slamming the door shut, re-locking it. Sighing, Feliciano turned to see a rather tall, muscular man looking at him. His blond hair was mostly slicked back, minus a few stray strands, and his blue-eyes looked so tired. He was dressed in a military jacket that looked a bit old and bulky on him, covered in a little bit of blood and he had a large pack on his back.

He was also holding a couple of large guns on his person and a pistol was in his hand, pointed right at Feliciano. "Vee!" Feliciano yelped in fear, putting his hands up.

"You infected?" The man, German from his accent, asked.

The brunet shook his head. "N-no, I've been hiding here for a week..! And if I was infected I would have already turned but that means I would have turned in here and would have been trapped and then I'd be clawing at the door and I would probably starve to death and-!"

"Alright, alright, I get it! Stop talking for a moment!" The man barked, shutting up the Italian for a moment. The blond sighed and put his gun down to his side, looking at the smaller man. "Do you mind if I stay here? I keep running all over the place, I need a break."

"Oh, that's fine! It's nice to have someone else to speak to." Feliciano smiled. "You can just put your stuff down and I'll let you have some of the pasta I made earlier. You like pasta, right?"

The man let out a small 'hm' as he put his pack down and placed down the ten (TEN?) guns he had been carrying on his person along with three knives. "I'll eat whatever right now, I'm starving." He sat down on one of the chairs at the small table.

Feliciano nodded and took the container of pasta from the fridge and placed it in the microwave. He turned over to the other and smiled. "Feliciano Vargas."

"Huh?"

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, and you are?"

The man looked at him and nodded. "Ludwig."

The Italian nodded. "Nice to meet you Ludwig." There was a ding from the microwave and Feliciano set about bringing the meal to Ludwig, even getting him one of the beers that had been left untouched in the fridge.

Ludwig snatched the beer and opened it, taking a long drink. "Gott, I've been wanting to taste that for days now. Thank you Feliciano." He said before eating, the brunet sitting down across from him.

It was silent for a bit before Feliciano spoke up. "So... how are things out there? I haven't left this room since I got here."

Blue-eyes looked away from the food to look into brown ones. "Horrible. Death is everywhere and people are still being attacked. I was lucky to have escaped a few of the places I thought were safe."

Feliciano frowned deeply. "Did you run into... them yet?"

"Them? You mean those crazy idiots who keep attacking everyone? Fuck yes I have." Ludwig snorted, putting another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

The other shook his head. "No, I meant..._ them_." Ludwig blinked and Feliciano continued. "My fratello, he is in another part of the country right now, but he says that the crazy idiots out there, which are zombies mind you, are changing."

"Zombies? What? And how are they changing?" Ludwig was confused, zombies were just monsters of fiction and voodoo curses. These things couldn't be zombies, they were just insane people... right?

The smaller survivor sighed. "They are zombies, beings that eat the flesh of humans according to modern culture. And the longer this infection on them continues to stay in them, some of them start to change, evolve. My fratello told me that he had seen several different kinds." Feliciano stood up and walked over to the small cot that he had made.

He picked up several sheets of paper and walked back. He presented one of the papers, it had a drawing of a strange looking human-like being, crotching down and wearing a hoodie. The hood covered most of the face and the being had clawed fingers. "This one, Lovino told me, can climb on walls and jump great distances. He said it's like a hunting cat but it makes rabid dog sounds. He saw it slice open a woman's chest when it jumped on her."

He presented another drawing. "This one is a strange fellow." The drawing showed a rather tall man, with a long tongue coming out of his mouth. Part of his face was swollen and his hands were mutated, large boils covered his arms. "This one uses his tongue to capture people and drag them over to him, then he claws you to death or has a hoard of zombies kill you."

Ludwig watched as Feliciano handed him another one, this one showed a swollen man covered in boils, he looked like he was about to explode. "This one explodes when shot or if he falls from buildings. But if you get covered in his liquids, hoards will attack you."

"That's disgusting. But I've seen that one, I thought he came from some river from how bloated he was. He might have been that exploding sound I heard a few minutes after seeing him." The German spoke, pointing at the fat zombie.

"Hmm, okay." Feliciano showed the next one. This one was a huge, muscular being that looked like he could rip a car in half with ease. "This one is very scary, apparently it can break down walls and won't stop hunting someone down until it completely kills it, and even then it might still attack."

"And the last one..." Feliciano paused, looking so serious, so terrified and nervous as he looked at the last drawing. This one was the most detailed, the one with the creature drawn at different angles. All the others were drawn with from mental pictures, the details given by Lovino, but this one... this girl... "I've seen her, the only one of the 'special' infected that I witnessed..."

The blond looked at the other, completely forgetting about his hunger to see him shaking. "Feliciano?" He raised an eyebrow, taking the picture. It was of a girl, thinner then a girl should actually be, in tattered clothing. Her hair was long and her fingers became long, black claws, over a foot long it looked like. Her hands slightly covered her face, like she was crying.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig, fear in his eyes. "I heard her, she didn't sound like the normal zombies that wonder around here. No, she was crying, like a helpless victim. I opened the door slightly to see if she was a survivor. But she was one of_ them_... I wondered why she was crying, the others never did that, but then I saw her claws and hide carefully behind the door, watching her pass."

Ludwig nodded, waiting for him to continue. "She continued to cry and walk, covering her face. But an infected walked into her and she growled, groaning in anger before she tore the thing to shreds. Then she ran off crying in anger and I haven't seen her since. That was three days ago. Then my brother called and told me about her, that she hates light and wants to be left alone. She is the most powerful, even more so then the big one."

A chill ran down Ludwig's spine at the tone of smaller man's voice. "Shit, this isn't good if they're evolving." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, lighting one of the sticks and taking a puff. "You know, you can't stay here. You'll have to leave."

"But I don't want to go and fight them."

"Do you even have a weapon?"

Feliciano shrugged. "I found three guns when I was looking for a place to hide, they were dropped. All hand guns, one doesn't have any ammo and the other two are loaded. My grandpa taught me how to shoot, but I could never kill what was once human."

"But it can kill you." Ludwig took a drink of his beer. He sighed and scratched his chin, damn he needed to shave he thought to himself. "I suggest you pack up and get the hell out of dodge while you've still got a beating heart."

"But I can't, I love zombies but only when they're in movies and whatnot. Here in real life, they terrify me!" Feliciano winced, letting out a small 'vee' sound. "Plus I'm not sure if the whole 'shoot the head' tactic works on these guys. They're like a totally different breed of zombies then from what I'm use too..!"

"Listen, just come with me, I'm sure we can get out of the city alive if we stick together. I need to get out of here, there is someone I need to find and I'm sure you have people you're looking for as well." Ludwig spoke, a serious tone in his voice. Feliciano stared at him, watching him take another puff.

"Vee... there are people I am looking for. We... we can leave tomorrow, you look like you need to rest. Hopefully, we can run into survivors tomorrow, maybe they can help."

"Hmm, yes."

* * *

Ludwig hadn't exactly expected to be stuck in a world full of zombies. He had been in the military for a few years, only to get an honorable discharge due to an injury in his knee. When he came back he got stuck with a boring office job and hated it, he perfered being in command, being able to hold a weapon like he use to when he and his brother would go hunting.

But when people started getting sick and attacking the living, Ludwig had ran to his small apartment, taking everything important to him including the only photo he had of his brother and himself.

That was one week and two days ago, Ludwig had been wondering around and hiding for that long. During his short trip, he had gathered up weapons he found lying in the street to go with the few he had kept at his home, but he knew that he would need more later if he was to find Gilbert. That idiot was probably still alive, it would take more then a world full of cannibalistic humans on a rampage to kill that dipshit.

But when Ludwig had ran into that office building, he hadn't expected to meet someone like Feliciano. The boy looked like someone who couldn't tie his own shoelaces but he knew what these things were and knew how to take down zombies in different ways. He also was surprised that Feliciano had been able to stay alive in one place for so long, he was a lucky little bastard.

It was nice that Feliciano was letting him stay in that little break room he had turned into a safe room, even though they had to share the cot Feliciano had. He didn't know why but though Ludwig wanted to make this journey to find Gilbert a solo trip, he let Feliciano come along.

Why did he do that? Was it because Feliciano knew how to take on these things, or was it because he was the first person in this zombie-infected world to take him in and share his own supplies with him?

Ludwig didn't know what it was, but he just didn't want to leave the Italian here to die. Blue-eyes looked in the reflection of the mirror in the bathroom, seeing behind him that Feliciano was packing food from the vending machines he had broken during his first day in the room. Ludwig let out a small sigh before he finished shaving, enjoying his now-smooth skin, having always hated having hair there. "You ready yet?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Ah, si!" Feliciano smiled, filling the last of the food he could take with him. Everything Feliciano had packed with him before was now in his bag once more, with a first aid kit, food and water added along with it. He put on his hoodie and the two extra holsters that Ludwig let him have to hold the guns he had found.

The taller man had put the last of what he needed into his own bag, feeling a bit more rested and clean from the past few days. "Ready to go?"

"Vee, si." Feliciano nodded, holding onto a shot gun that Ludwig had let him hold.

"Good." Ludwig nodded, walking to the now-unlocked door. "Let's get the hell out of here."

With that being said, the door was opened and the two men left the safe room and into the zombie-infested outside world.

* * *

"Fuck man, we got the bastard!" Lovino laughed, panting as he did so from finally being able to kill the huge monster of a zombie that tried to take down his team. It cost some ammo but they could just find a gun shop in the area, after all, they were in the American south.

"That one wouldn't stop chasing us, even when he was on fire." Antonio panted, mumbling a small pray of thankfulness in his native Spanish for being able to continue living after some thing like that.

An obnoxious laugh came from the albino of the group. "I fuckin' told you guys it was a great plan!" Gilbert smirked, loading his M-60 once again, letting out a small curse when he noticed he was low on ammo as well.

Lovino dusted himself off, having slid across the ground during the chase. "Let's get out of here, we need to keep moving before another one comes after us. Plus the smell of rotten flesh on fire makes me want to vomit."

"Don't vomit, it might attract a hoard." Gilbert barked a laugh, only to earn an unamused glare from the Italiain. With that done, the three continued their march towards a safe haven here in the south. Lovino frowned, he really hoped Feliciano was okay were he was in Pennsylvania. He need to go back and find him, he didn't want to lose his little brother.

But who knows if they could get there in time, the nation was huge and it was infested with the living dead.

TBC

* * *

Each chapter, minus this one and probably the much later chapters if this gets to be a longer story, will be focused on the campaigns from the Left 4 Dead games. I know at the end of each one you end up getting rescued, but I'll find ways for them to continue their journey to the south to find the others.

Say good bye to Lovino and crew, we won't see much of them after this until they reunite with Feliciano and his group. But we will hear from Lovino a few times.

Next chapter: Ludwig and Feliciano find out that Mercy Hospital is their way out of the city, but will the new members of their group be able to help them get there before the last helicopter leaves for good?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, enjoy the death of many a zombie and unimportant survivors who aren't our heroes.

This chapter contains the opening sequence from the Left 4 Dead game, seen right before the loading screen and menu. I had to edit it to contain five characters and to fit with the events of the previous chapter (such as Feliciano's knowledge of zombies and the special infected). By the way, I'll skip chuncks of the game because it's rather annoying to write about the characters going through parts of the game that aren't that important.

Pain in the ass basically. Played No Mercy last night and realized that it would be smarter to skip the subway and sewer stuff, also, I'm fuckin' bad ass when it comes to using fire to my advantage. Look, when you kill over 700 zombies while your team mates just barely got 300 kills, you can call yourself bad ass. I believe the term for this is, a-boo-ya!

On with the fic!

* * *

Zombi

Chapter Two: No Mercy

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano had been able to get out of the office building with little trouble, though the Italian ended up having to fight with a metal pipe he found since Ludwig told him to save his ammo for bigger threats rather then loners.

The German had also taken up a metal pipe to use, luckily it was still in good shape after smashing in the heads of nineteen zombies. "Ludwig..." Said person turned to his companion. "My legs hurt, we've been walking around for hours. Do you think we can find somewhere to rest real quick?"

"I don't think there is a place right now, but if we find one we'll stop, I promise." Ludwig responded but paused in his steps, making Feliciano question him. "Shh... I hear something over there." He pointed to an alleyway and walked towards it with caution, a hand reaching for a pistol.

There was a metal door being banged, as if someone was trying to force it open with their body. There were muffled sounds, voices, until there was a loud yell and the door came off the hinges, crashing to the ground and Ludwig held up the gun, ready to shoot whatever came out. After the door hit the ground, a body fell out and let out an 'oof!' sound.

"Oww...! That freakin' hurts like a bitch..!"

"You idiot, I told you to ram it with something else, or at least go back out the door we used to get in here." Came a British accented voice from within the room.

"Are you okay Alfred-san?" A quiet, accented voice spoke as two figures stepped into the alley. One was a Japanese man, holding two katanas at his side, the other was a blond with huge eyebrows and a cricket bat in hand. The one who had knocked down the door was also blond, with glasses and was holding a submachine gun in his hands.

The one called Alfred stood up and laughed. "I'm fine! All in a day's work to keep living!" He paused and turned to look at Ludwig and Feliciano, noticing the gun the other held up. "Whoa! Holy shit man! Don't shoot, we're survivors!"

"Alfred?" Feliciano blinked and Alfred turned to him.

"Feliciano? Stars and stripes forever, you're alive!" Alfred ran over and hugged the Italian, swinging him around. "Dude! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same here!" Feliciano laughed but noticed the Japanese man walk over. "Kiku! Oh thank goodness you're alive too!" Kiku smiled, saying he was happy to see the brunet alive as well.

Ludwig and the other blond man looked confused at the interaction between the three men. Feliciano turned and smiled at Ludwig. "Hey Ludwig, these are some friends of mine from college! This is Alfred and this is Kiku."

"Nice to meet you Ludwig-san." Kiku bowed.

"S'up man!" Alfred grinned. "This sour puss over here," he pointed to the other blond, "is Shaun."

This seemed to piss off the Brit. "It's Arthur you git! Stop calling me Shaun from that blasted movie!"

"It's your fault for wearing an outfit just like his. Also," Alfred grinned, "you got a little red on you." That little comment seemed to piss Arthur off even more and he slapped the American on the back of the head. Feliciano let out a small giggle and Ludwig sighed as Kiku shook his head.

"They've been like this for days..." The black haired man sighed softly. He turned to the two men and smiled softly. "It's nice to see two other humans who have been able to make it this far. All the others we've seen have either left us to die or were killed themselves."

Suddenly Alfred jolted. "Oh! We saw the weirdest thing happen! Yesterday we saw two people get killed by a hoard!"

"That's not weird." Ludwig spoke, crossing his arms but Alfred shook his head.

"No, it was what attracted the hoard to them that was weird." Alfred frowned. "We were in the building we just came out of, hiding in there when we heard gunshots. We looked out the window and saw two people shooting at a couple of zombies, when out of no where this fat bastard of a zombie stands on the roof of the building across from us!"

Arthur and Kiku nodded, with the former of the two continuing the story. "He looked much different then any of the other zombies we've ran into, this wanker looked like one of those bloated bodies found in water. Well, anyway, this fat arse waddles over to the edge of the building, above the humans and just vomits all over them!"

"Yeah! It was all like, BLAAAAAHH!" Alfred made a weird, loud barfing sound. "And all that nasty shit covered them. And then there was a loud scream and suddenly a shit ton of zombies came out of nowhere and attack those poor people!"

"Hai," Kiku nodded, "and Arthur-san shot the large zombie. He exploded when he was shot."

Feliciano and Ludwig blinked. "Feliciano," The German began, "isn't that one of the zombies you told me about last night? The one that I might have seen?"

"Si, the exploding one."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You know about the Boomer?"

"Boomer?" Both men questioned and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That's his name for that fat thing. He thinks there might be other things like that out there, different then the normal zombies, and so he wants to give them crazy names." Arthur pointed at the idiot who grinned. "Well, I suggest we stop chatting like it's tea time and get out of here before those awful beasts find us."

The men nodded, agreeing and joined forces to find a way out of the city.

* * *

They had found a place to stay for a bit and along the way they obtained ammo from fallen weapons. But they couldn't stay hidden for long, deciding to leave the safe room that night to find somewhere else and possibly a way out of the city without the zombies killing them.

The group wondered around, hearing thunder and lighting as they entered an alley until Ludwig paused. "Hold up!" He announced, walking over to a pile of bodies, seeing the large legs of what use to be a rather fat zombie. Reaching down, he dipped his fingers into some green goo that was dripping from it. "Ain't never seen anything like this before..." The blond mumbled as he rubbed it between his fingers.

Alfred let out a snort. "Jesus. Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself."

Ludwig turned, giving him a look before standing. He reached out and wiped his hand on Alfred's hoodie. "They really are changing, Feliciano's right."

The bispectical blond let out a sound of disgust. "Uh, damnit Lud! Ah, it's stinks!" Feliciano chuckled at this until he froze up, hearing what sounded like crying.

'Oh God... not her... anything but her...' He thought, gripping the hand guns he had, praying she wouldn't attack them.

"Someone's still alive!" Arthur blinked, pointing to a mental door attached to one of the buildings in the alley. The Brit and Ludwig walked over, opening the door, seeing the room was pitch black but the crying was louder in here.

"Over there." Ludwig pointed, his voice quiet. Arthur nodded and turned on his flashlight, looking around.

He moved the light around, looking for whoever was crying. "Hello? Hello? Hey, it's okay... We're gonna -"

Suddenly a flash of lighting brightened the room and the two blonds saw a figure in the quick flash of light. She had horribly disfigured hands, large claws extended from the fingers. Ludwig pushed Arthur's flashlight down, turning it off while hissing for him to keep his lights off. The girl monster let out a low growl before going back to crying.

Outside, Alfred, Kiku and a still frozen Feliciano stood watch. Alfred looked around when he heard something. Turning, his eyes widened when he saw a hoard running towards them. "Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He yelled, just as Kiku started shooting and Feliciano snapped out of his state of shock to start firing as well.

Alfred ran to where the older blonds were. "They're coming!" He screamed, flashing his flashlight into the room and startling the woman in there, making her scream. "What the..?"

Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to get the hell out of there with Ludwig. "Run like hell!" Arthur yelled, getting out with the German, who shot at the girl, just in time for Alfred to slam the door shut. The female zombie rammed into the door a few times before one of her clawed hands broke through, making Alfred scream and start shooting her with the submachine gun he had as she swung to claw his guts out.

"Do you like that?" The American screamed, watching as her arm went limp after several more bullets entered her body.

"Stay together!" Kiku yelled, using his blade this time to take down a few of the hoard. As they fought, a new zombie appeared above them on a fire escape, letting out a loud, hoarse cry before spitting out a long tongue-looking appendage, grabbing Ludwig and pulling him up as he struggled.

"Hang on!" Arthur cried, shooting the new beast, making him explode and drop Ludwig five feet to the ground.

"Guys...?" Kiku frowned a little, noticing that more were coming as Feliciano ran over to help his fallen friend up. As the brunet was doing this, several zombies rushed over to attack, all being shot by Alfred who smirked.

"Merry Christmas." He joked as he got one right in the face. Ludwig turned, looking at the exit of the alleyway and took a pipe bomb, something he came across during his days alone in this zombie-filled world, and lit it.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled, watching as the group of the undead took notice to the blinking device and went after it, attracted to it. "Take cover!" Ludwig commanded, pulling Feliciano close to him to hide behind a car, Alfred, Arthur and Kiku doing the same. A moment later an explosion went off, silencing the growls and cries of the hoard.

From above, a loud humming sound was heard, catching the attention of the group. It was a helicopter! Alfred jumped up and followed after it, trying to catch the pilot's attention. "Hey! We're over here! We're not infected! Down here!" He yelled, not noticing that something was clinging to the side of a building, watching him.

The helicopter just passed by, not taking notice to him. Alfred cursed as he watched it leave but paused when he heard a loud growl, only to be knocked down a moment later by a hooded monster, trying to claw at him. Before it could tear him apart, Feliciano rammed into it, knocking it off the blond.

Taking out his pistols, Feliciano shot at the new zombie, backing it into a car and setting off the car alarm just as it died. The rest of the group joined the two men, the alarm still blaring. Ludwig frowned deeply. "Oh, this is gonna get bad..."

From all over, zombies were headed towards them, climbing fences, running down the streets and out of hiding places. Suddenly a loud yell of raw anger was heard, the ground started to shake. They all turned to see a monster of a man, lifting up a car to throw at them. The car flew, knocking down several members of the hoard just as the beast punched others out of its way to get to them.

"Run...or shoot?" Alfred asked, gun at the ready as he backed up "...Run or shoot?"

"Both." Arthur stated before they ran towards another alleyway, just as the mutated zombie and hoard came for them, the team shooting at them to slow them down.

Kiku glanced up and pointed to a fire escape. "Get to the roof!" He yelled as Ludwig yelled 'go, go, go!' to get the team moving for the ladder.

The group began to climb, with Alfred at the base and his gun focused on the largest zombie. "Come on, come on..!" He growled, wanting to kill the bastard. The beast was just about to punch Alfred into oblivion when Ludwig opened fire. The beast screamed and turned to hit Ludwig, who easily dodged its giant fist which slammed into a wall, giving the two blonds on the gound a moment to escape with the rest of the team.

"Heads up!" Alfred yelled at the monster threw a chunk of concreate at him and Ludwig, luckily they dodged it in time.

Feliciano started to shoot at some of the normal zombies, letting the two blonds come up. "Go! I'll hold them off!" He yelled, taking care of a few zombies before following after his comrades to the roof where Arthur and Kiku were. Down below the large monster began to climb the fire escape, trying in vain to get at the humans.

But it didn't realize that the metal was too weak to support it, making the metal come off the wall and fall, taking the monster with it. And almost Feliciano, who screamed for Kiku to grab him, luckily the Japanese man was quick and grabbed the boy's hand, yanking him up onto the roof with Arthur's help.

Alfred looked around and let out a laugh of disbelief. "We made it..! I can't believe we made it!" He cheered just as Ludwig lit a cigarette, taking a bit of a breath in before blowing out smoke.

"Son, we just crossed the street." He glanced at them before walking. "Let's not throw a party 'til we're outta the city."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig before looking over the side of the building, seeing the dead beast down below. That was the monster that his brother told him about. Then there were the others, the one with the tongue that grabbed Ludwig, the pouncing man who pinned Alfred, and of course... her.

"Dude, that thing was a fuckin' tank!" Alfred let out a low whistle as he looked over the edge with Feliciano before grinning. "Hey! We'll call that one a Tank! And the dude that grabbed you Ludwig, he'll be a Smoker!"

"Why a Smoker?" Kiku asked.

"Cause he was coughin' and shit, and when he died he exploded into a cloud of smoke!" He then thought about the other two. "Oh, the one who grabbed me could be a Hunter, he sure knew how to attack like an animal when they hunt! And the girl, I don't know what to call her."

"A Witch."

The group looked at Feliciano. "She's a Witch, that's what I call her." He shivered, that crying was going to haunt him for a long time. Ludwig looked at him before walking over.

"You alright?"

Feliciano smiled a little. "Yeah, it's just, she's so creepy. But we shouldn't worry abou that, we need to figure out a plan to get out of here."

Kiku thought for a second. "I heard reports that Mercy Hospital takes survivors to safety if they can make it to the helicoptor pad." He pointed to the large hospital a bit of a distance away. "The helicoptor we saw may be the one for the hospital."

"Well, we could attempt going there to get the hell out of the city, since it seems we have no other choice." Arthur spoke, walking over to a table that had been abandoned by surviors from before. He noticed several weapons left behind and lots of ammo, these people must have left in a hurry or were killed since there was some blood and a sheet covered a body.

"Yes, let's do it then." Ludwig nodded, taking as much ammo as he could. Feliciano walked over to the table, happy to see another pistol, seeing as he lost one of his when the Tank tried to pull him down.

Once everyone was packed, they ran to the door that lead to the roof of the building and went downstairs, seeing several zombies along the way and disposing of them. The team had to be careful, avoiding large holes in the floor, zombies hidden in room, things falling on them. Just as they made for the streets, they heard a loud set of burping-gurgling sounds.

"What is that?" Kiku blinked, looking around.

"I don't know, sounds kinda like a..." Arthur began before Alfred yelled.

"BOOMER!" He screamed, shooting at a large zombie that had headed towards them. The zombie exploded and with that, it set off a car that it was next to, making an alarm go off. The group looked at Alfred who grinned sheepishly just as a hoard came running towards the sound.

"Damnit Alfred! You should have shoved him away to shoot him!" Arthur barked as he used his cricket bat to knock a head off one of the undead.

"Oh, bitch, bitch, bitch!" Alfred pouted, shooting one in the chest. There were too many to fight and they were still tired from the day. They were basically screwed.

"Hey! Over here! Come to safety!"

The five men quickly glanced to another direction, seeing a human figure standing in the entrance to a building. Thankfully for them it was a human holding a very long pipe in his hands and waving at them. "Come here, before you get hurt!"

Ludwig blinked, that voice sounded familiar. "Alright! We're coming!" He yelled, grabbing his Italian friend's hand and dragged him along as he ran toward the survivor, the other three in tow with the hoard following. Once they were at the entrance, the man yelled for them to get into the building, just as he lit a bottle of vodka with a wet rag.

"Burn in hell, da~!" He smiled, throwing the bottle into the crowd and watched as the zombies were set ablaze before he to ran inside towards one of the rooms where everyone else was. Once inside he locked the door and turned to the others. "That was fun~!" He smiled, straightening the scarf around his neck.

It took Ludwig just one good look at this man before his eyes widened. "Ivan? Ivan, is that you?" He asked, earning a smile from the pale-blond man.

"Nice to see you as well Ludwig, haven't seen you since you left the military." The one named Ivan smiled, walking over to grab Ludwig in a tight hug. He glanced over and looked at the others. "Ah~ you brought friends! More people to become one with me!"

"Huh?" Alfred raised an eyebrow at this but Ludwig sighed, saying that Ivan always said that. "Uhh... right, so anyway, thanks for saving us back there man." The American spoke, watching as Ivan let go of Ludwig.

Ivan smiled once more. "I heard you guys set off the car alarm," Alfred blushed a little at this, "and your gun shots so I came to see what the commotion was. Didn't expect to see an old friend."

"Same here." Ludwig replied. "Have you been running around on your own? And what are you even doing here? I thought you were still in the military."

"Ah, I have been running around by myself and I'm here on business. I left the military a while ago." He shrugged, taking a seat on a table top. "I was surprised to see a familiar face. Have you been able to get in contact with anyone outside of the city?" He asked the group.

Arthur shrugged. "I called my brothers in the UK, it seems that the infection is only here in the states. But that's not all well and good, at some point it will spread."

"That really is not good..." Feliciano frowned deeply. Alfred crossed his arms, thinking.

"Hmm..." He pondered. "If it's contained only here, then that means that the government might do something about it. But when they do that... shit, I don't want to be here to find out."

"Mio fratello," Feliciano spoke, "says that the infection is pretty bad where he is. He's in the south, near Georgia I believe. Apparently CEDA..."

"The hell is CEDA?" Alfred asked as he took a seat on the floor, removing his shoes to rub his sore feet.

Ludwig snorted at this, how the hell does he not know about it? "CEDA is the Civil Emergency and Defense Agency. They're the jackasses who are suppose to find ways to keep us safe."

Feliciano nodded. "Yeah, but anyway, CEDA messed up on protecting us. They kept saying that to prevent the Green Flu from spreading was to wash your hands and keep away from the infected."

"Not very bright were they?" Ivan chuckled. "The idiots do not know how to deal with something like this at all."

"Si, and fratello says that he had seen people in CEDA hazemat suits that were infected. Clearly they didn't even know how to protect themselves."

"So even the damn government officials can't protect us? Fuck." Alfred frowned.

Kiku sighed. "This is most diffently not good. We are in serious trouble if this virus does not die out and only continues to spread."

"Feliciano." Arthur spoke up, catching the brunet's attention. "You have a strong knowledge of zombies and the like, do you know how long something like this can last?"

The boy shook his head. "No, it varies greatly. I think that the best we can hope for is that the zombies just rot to death and that the infection stays contained here in the states."

"Hopefully that will do the trick." Alfred said from his spot on the floor. He sighed loudly and looked about. "So... what the hell do we do now?"

"We get ready to go." Ludwig replied, checking his guns.

Alfred frowned. "What? But we just got here! Can't we take a break?"

"Nein, not when we need to get to Mercy Hospital to get out of Fairfield. I'm not going to just sit back and die, not when I have to go and find my idiot brother." He put one of his hand guns away and looked at the American. "You can stay here if you want, just don't blame us if you're torn apart." He spoke as he headed towards the exit door, a giggling Ivan followed him along with the other three.

The blue-eyes boy frowned and got right up, slipping his shoes back on. "Don't leave me behind..!"

* * *

It took forever to navigate through the parts of the city they travled through, hell, they ended up having to go through the sewer (which everyone was displeased with) and even blew up a gas station to kill a hoard. They ran into a Witch, luckily they got around her without any issues, and had come across a Hunter or two and Ludwig almost got caught by a Smoker, but Ivan killed it with one blow from his pipe.

He could be scarier then the zombies when he smiled as he attacked the living dead, giggling as he bashed a head in or two.

But they were able to get into Mercy, hiding in a room that looked to have been sealed by former survivors. They were probably dead by now. Ludwig looked out the exit door, seeing a zombie in a hospital gown wander around.

"I find it sad, really." Ludwig turned to look at Feliciano who sat on a table in the room, kicking his feet.

"What's sad?" The German asked.

"That people would go to a hospital for safety from a virus like this. As a zombie fan, I know that hospitals, police stations, large public buildings, evac stations, fire stations, and anywhere the city officials send you for 'safety' are always the first place the infection will cause the most damage. So many people in one area, with little chance of escape, seems like the best place for a virus to spread." He grinned a bit and Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Part of me thinks that you're about as insane as Ivan."

Ivan giggled and hugged Ludwig from behind. "Ah~ but that just makes me adorable, da?"

"No it does not." Ludwig frowned, pushing the taller man off. "You guys ready to go?"

"Hold on, I need to patch up Alfred-san's arm." Kiku spoke, finishing up with cleaning the scratches that Alfred had received after sliding on the street from being pounced on for the second time by a Hunter. The blond let out a yelp of pain when Kiku started to put on the bandages, tightening them up.

Once Alfred was patched up, the team of survivors left the room and entered the almost deserted hall. Arthur shot the two zombies that were walking about before they entered a room.

Feliciano, Ivan, and Alfred giggled when they noticed a corpse on an examination table that wore only a hospital gown, its ass was facing them. "That is so cute." Alfred chuckled before shooting it in the butt cheek, knocking the body off the table.

Arthur sighed loudly and noticed some x-rays that were pinned up. One was a hand that was missing it's thumb and the other was of a long necked person, longer then a human neck should be. "This is odd..." He frowned, taking note of it, possibly something to keep in mind about later.

"Come on, we need to keep going." Ivan spoke, looking out the door way.

"Alright." Arthur replied, taking one last look at the x-ray before walking away and back into the hall with the others. The team of humans made their way towards the top, taking down any zombies that came their way until they got to the elevator.

"Oh thank God it works." Alfred grinned when he pushed the button. "This will take us right to the top, right?"

"It should... hm?" Ludwig blinked, hearing a loud sound and watched as one of the walls near them burst open, a group of zombie came flooding in. "KILL THEM!" Ludwig yelled, pulling out his shot gun to blast at them.

Feliciano screamed loudly in fear, swinging the pipe he still carried around, smacking zombies in the face and/or body. Kiku continued to slice through the beasts with his blade as Ivan beat them to their second-death with his beloved pipe. Arthur and Alfred shot at the zombies until the elevator opened. "GO! RUN!" Arthur barked as he jumped from the hospital bed he was standing on.

"Shit!" Alfred yelped, shooting at a Smoker who had grabbed his foot, watching it explode and die. Kiku helped him up and got in, Ludwig tossed Feliciano into the elevator soon after with the blond and Ivan jumping in just in time for the door to close.

"S-shit..." Ludwig panted, the elevator started to go up. "I hope to God that we can get out of here alive."

"I just pray we don't have to deal with another hoard." Ivan frowned, watching the numbers on the panel for the elevator change. They stood in silence until it stopped and the doors opened, showing the 28th floor that was under construction. "Come on comrades, let head for the elevators."

Low on ammo, the men had to resort to using melee weapons to push zombies out of the way, or off the roof. It was a twenty-eight story fall, better the zombies then them honestly. Making there way around the maze of contrustion, the guys were able to get to the elevator shaft that would lead them to the roof.

"We'll have to climb the ladder to the roof, the elevator won't take us up." Ludwig said, flashing his flashlight over at the emergency ladder. Going up first, the German looked around at the roof. They were by the helicopter pad, though it was damaged a bit, and that there was a room with its lights on not far from it. "Come on, let's go."

The other five followed Ludwig as he walked over to the control center, hearing someone calling out to them from a radio that was set up. In the lit room was the radio, some left over ammo and a few bottles ready to be turned into molotovs. "Awesome." Alfred smirked as he picked up a few.

Feliciano went to the radio and picked it up. "Umm... ciao?"

"Hello? Are you uninfected survivors?" Came the voice from the other end of the radio.

"Yes, we are." Arthur spoke. "Are you the helicopter for this landing pad?"

"Yes, how many are there of you?"

"Six of us. Are you able to get us?"

"Yes, give us about ten minutes and we'll come get you. There should be some supplies left over. Just hold on until then." With that the transmission ended and the two at the radio turned to the rest.

"Are you guys ready?" Arthur asked, getting nods. "Good. I saw a place where we can hide for a bit until the helicopter arrives, follow me." They followed the Brit to a small storage shed that could hold them, just as a large hoard seemed to come out of nowhere.

Alfred let out a yell. "What the hell? Where did they come from?" He complained as he shot at the monsters.

"Don't question, just kill!" Kiku yelled as they got inside the shed, killing all the zombies that came near by.

The hoard soon died down but a new threat came. The shed shook a little and everyone paled, even Ivan. "W-what is that..?" The pale blond asked.

"Tank." Ludwig said just as a loud scream of anger was heard. They looked out the door way and found the large beast of a once-man coming towards them.

"SHOOT THE FUCK OUT OF THAT SUCKER!" Alfred screamed as he pulled out his submachine gun, pumping fifty rounds into the Tank, which didn't seem to care.

"Stay away from the edge! That thing will probably send us flying to our deaths if it doesn't catch us!" Kiku exclaimed, pulling out a hand gun he had to shoot, though his aim wasn't the best.

Ivan held a grin on his face, a grin that shows that he wasn't right in the head, as he came close to the Tank and shoved his pipe into its chest, hearing it scream in what could be thought of as pain. Ivan pulled the pipe out with ease and shoved it in again, this time the scream died quickly and the Tank fell down dead.

Everyone just looked at Ivan in fear, he was still grinning as he headed for the helicopter pad. It took a moment for the rest to follow, very weary of the taller man just as their ride arrived. The team of a survivors got on board, just as zombies tried to come after them. Luckily the group survived getting on board and they were flown from the city to safety.

However, where were they to go now?

TBC

* * *

... TOO. FUCKING. LONG. Remind me never to write something that long again... for a while.

Next chapter: Our heroes end up in Riverside and have to go through the levels of Death Toll.

Please review. (Reviews means I'll update faster~)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three, takes place in the level Death Toll.

God, it's me, please don't let this chapter be longer then the last one.

Thanks.

I'm avoiding writing for Crash Course since one, that level is both a download and a PC level that I don't have, and two, I've never played it so I can't really write anything for it. Why am I mentioning this? Crash Course comes before Death Toll so I'm giving you a heads up on why I'm skipping it. However, if there is a need for it (though I doubt it) I MAY do The Sacrifice but that's only if I end up writing our other team doing The Passing level. I doubt that as well, unless if it's another team I can write for (the Nordics...?).

Hmm, that's about it. Welp, on with the fic.

Oh, and Lovino makes a small apperance in this.

Also... WHY DEATH TOLL? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THE LEVEL WITH THE SEWER? D8 In the words of Francis from L4D 'I have the sewers!' Also, am I the only one who has issues when playing Dead Air when it comes to dealing with double Witches and double (sometimes triple) Tanks on all the levels between the first one and the final?

Whatever, you don't give a shit about what I have to say so I'm just gonna continue with the fic.

* * *

Zombi

Chapter 3: Death Toll

* * *

The fucking helicopter, that the team risked their lives to get to, ended up crashing when the pilot turned out to have been bitten during his last rescue mission. Luckily, oh thank God for their luck lately, the team survived since the crash wasn't too bad. Kiku killed the pilot for them when his zombie tried to get at them out of the ruins of the copter.

Now the men were stuck with having to find another way to get to safety. Luckily a town nearby, Riverside, was rumored to be under military protection. "Do you think they will help, ve?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, unless if someone has a better plan, I say we head there." Arthur replied, looking down at the rest of the road they had to walk. It was rather surprising, really, that the crash didn't alert a hoard though they could still hear the moans and growls of the creatures in the surrounding area.

"Whatever way gets us the hell out of here is fine by me." Ludwig spoke, placing a lit cigarette into his mouth. "Let's move and don't call more attention to yourselves then you have to."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He followed after the German. "Do any of you guys even know a thing about this area?"

"Not really, why? Do you?" Ivan smiled, ever faithful pipe in hand along with a loaded rifle he pulled off a corpse.

"Kinda, I remember some things about this place. Been to the town a time or two. I don't know how much of the town is still around after all of this shit, but I guess we'll have to wait and see." The blond shrugged and marched on, the other five in tow.

A few zombies were in their way, though they were taken care of by being blasted by a gun, sliced by a blade, or beaten with a blunt object. They followed the road until...

"Shit, the bridge is out." Arthur frowned, looking over the edge at the zombies walking around below. He glanced around and pointed towards their right. "We can go down that little hill. It will lead us to the safety ladder on the other side by the tunnel."

Ludwig looked to where Arthur was speaking of. "You're right." He walked over, looking down the hill. "Let's get going." He made his way down first, with Feliciano slidding down the hill after him, covered in dew from the fog that had settled.

"Haha~ looks like fun!" Ivan followed soon after, grabbing Alfred's hand and pushing him down first, making the American tumble to the bottom. A few curses were placed on Ivan's name but the Russian did not care. Arthur and Kiku both sighed and followed behind.

At the bottom, Ludwig and Feliciano had already taken care of some of the zombies that had noticed them before the blond headed for the ladder. Climbing up it first, Ludwig looked around. It was clear, he didn't hear anything but a second later there was a distinct coughing. "Shit-!" He hissed and felt something nasty and wet intangle him just as it had done before in the city.

"Help!" He cried as he was dragged into the tunnel, glancing behind him to see the tall, slim figure of the Smoker pulling him closer until he was standing upright again. The Smoker yelled and wheezed before striking him with his hand. Ludwig winced when he felt the zombie's nails drag, tearing a bit of his sleeve and getting to his skin.

"YAAAA!" The Smoker suddenly cried out when something struck him, making him stumble. Another strike and the beast died with a large explosion of horrible smelling smoke coming from the body.

Ludwig coughed as he fell to the ground, trying not to breath in the smoke. He looked up to see Ivan, holding his pipe that now had nasty looking green blood mixed in with the red blood that was already there. Ivan looked down at him, worried. "Are you alright Ludwig?" He asked, helping the other up.

"Y-yeah... I didn't hear the bastard. Why the hell do they keep coming after me?"

"I don't know." Ivan had the other upright again, yanking the slimy tongue off his friend. "You can't run off without us, you're lucky I was behind you."

"Ludwig!" Feliciano ran over. "Are you alright? Oh no, you're bleeding!" He frowned, seeing the blood that leaked a little from Ludwig's scratched arm.

The blond looked at it and frowned. "It's alright Feliciano, nothing to get too worried over."

The brunet was still looking upset. "It still seems bad..."

Ivan frowned. "Feliciano's right Ludwig, at least have that bandaged before we get going." The German looked at them before sighing.

"Alright. Feliciano, give me some bandages from Kiku." Feliciano nodded and went over to the other three, giving them a heads up on what happened before coming back with them, Kiku having some of the bandages in his hand. The Asian man wouldn't let Ludwig take care of putting on the wrappings, saying he would do it.

Once it was on, Ludwig said his thanks and turned to go into the tunnel. "Lud! Wait!" Alfred rushed over, stopping the other. "Dude, let me and Ivan go first, alright? We need to find somewhere safe before you can lead us."

"I'm fine Alfred."

"You say that, but how can we be certain? It would be best if you just let the commie and I lead for now. Dude, I'm just looking out for you, you're part of the team and it would suck balls to lose an awesome memeber like you." Alfred gave a half-smile but he was being serious.

Ludwig looked at him and sighed. "You sound like my brother when you speak like that. Fine, but only until we find somewhere safe." Alfred grinned and walked over to Ivan, saying something to him before getting a nod.

"Alright! Let's go!" Alfred went first, Ivan right behind him. The other three stood close to Ludwig, being only a few feet behind the two in the lead. The tunnel was damaged, cars were crashed, bodies laid about, holes were in walls, pipes were busted, fires were burning and zombies roamed about.

"Bleeding hell..." Arthur winced, looking about as thye traveled. "How the hell can we get to safety if this place looks like it's going to collapse in on us..."

"Then we have to move fast if we wish to get out of here alive." Kiku stated, keeping calm as he always did.

Arthur nodded before pulling out his gun. "Boomer!" He shot the bloated man, watching him explode and his legs drop to the ground by a crowded mess of cars.

The team crossed the cars without too much trouble, though Alfred (somehow) set a gas can on fire which, luckily, killed some zombies and a Hunter that had tried to attack them. However, they had to be careful not to get burned as they walked as far as they could from the flames.

"Look! A door!" Feliciano pointed when they neared a blocked area of the tunnel. "Maybe we can get out that way!" He smiled at his team mates.

"Then let us march on, da~?" Ivan smiled at the Italian, going through the door first. Walking around, they came across another door with a small storage room (there was a hand gun left behind and Feliciano took it) along with another door. Opening it, they found a room with some kind of generator looking device and a few zombies walking around on the floor below the grated path that the team stood on.

They got past the zombies with ease and made it out the huge entrance, and into the wooded area that had been behind. "There's light over there," Kiku pointed, "maybe we can rest there."

"Let's go for it." Ludwig walked forward, though Alfred and Ivan ran ahead to keep him from leading the team. Getting past the zombies that were walking around, they made it to where the light was. It was attached to a large building that housed a sewer treatment plant.

Once everyone went through the door and was safely inside, Ludwig slammed it shut and, with some help from a few of the others, pushed crates in front of the door to block out the zombies left behind. "There, we're safe for now."

"Ludwig, let me look at your arm." Kiku spoke, walking over to the taller man. He grabbed Ludwig and walked him over to one of the flights of stairs. He removed Ludwig's jacket and pulled up the sleeve a bit after removing the makeshift bandage.

The wound looked fine, there wasn't any sign of the infection growing on the wound. From what Kiku had found out over the past few days, wounds would turn black very fast and a nasty green bruise would appear, along with green pus.

Though the wound looked like a normal set of scratches, the Japanese man was going to have to keep his eyes on that wound to make sure that nothing changes and that it's just a normal injury.

"It looks fine, but I'll keep checking to make sure it stays that way." Kiku spoke as he opened up his med kit, he began to clean the wound. Ludwig let him do it while the others were getting ready to move on.

However, the German had become slightly worried about the wound as well, but then again, this wasn't the first he had gotten hurt by those fucking zombies and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

"I hate the sewer!" Alfred whined loudly as they trudged along, trying to find a way out of the terrible smelling maze they were stuck in. And it didn't help that the place was crawling with dead bodies, which only made the smell worse.

"Shut up Alfred, we heard you the first ten times!" Arthur snapped at him. Feliciano sighed softly, having been stuck between the two as they walked in the filthy water. What he wouldn't give for a hot bath alone...

The American glared at the Brit. "I'm stating what everyone is thinking. God I can't wait to get out of here, the damn bridge thing wiped me out!" He was referring to them having to flip a switch to lower a bridge, which alerted a hoard.

"We should be out of here soon Alfred." Ludwig spoke up. "I think I see a way out up ahead." He pointed down a tunnel and sure enough they were in a much different looking area that lead to a broken staircase (which they simply climbed). As they got up, they heard soft crying.

"Shit." Feliciano hissed and looked around, trying to listen for where the sound was coming from.

"That is... the crying one, da? The Witch?" Ivan frowned. "I do not like her, reminds me of someone I know..." He turned to Ludwig. "Give me the shotgun, I want to try something."

Ludwig gave him a look and handed it over. "What exactly are you going to do with that Ivan-san?" Kiku asked, curious as to what Ivan was doing as the tallest memeber of the group walked forward.

"I'm going to shoot her in her ugly head~!" He smiled and walked on, looking for her. As they walked away from the side of the building into a vacant lot on the other side of the building, they found her sitting next to a window, hunched over and crying loudly. In the building behind her, they saw their only way to the train yard that would take them to Riverside, at least according to Alfred that was their only way.

"Ivan, this is stupid, you're not really going to shoot her are you? I've seen her kill and it's not pretty. I'm sure you don't want to see your stomach sliced open." Feliciano frowned deeply, looking at the much taller man who smiled.

"I'm not scared of her." He walked closer to her at a fast rate and got right up to her, gun at the ready. The Witch noticed him and started to growl, only to be silenced by a shotgun blast to the head, her skull exploding all over the wall behind her. He smirked and kicked her body to the side. "Let's go." He motioned for them to follow him to a train car where they could hide.

* * *

"Hunter!" Alfred yelled before swinging and hitting the beast with a pipe that he found in the train yard. The Hunter let out a pained dog sound before backing up, ready to pounce again, only to be shot and killed by Ludwig. "Nice shot." Alfred grinned and Ludwig only replied with a 'hm' as he reloaded.

"These damn zombies are getting on my nerves." Ludwig frowned, fixing up a makeshift molotov and lighting it with his cigarette. He tossed it at a hoard that was coming and set them on fire.

"You're not the only one that thinks that." Kiku spoke as pulled out a gun, having to rely on shooting since they were on a platform rather then being on the ground.

Feliciano yelled as a Boomer came towards him, in his frantic actions he was able to push the fat beast away, making him fall off the platform and hitting the ground with a disgusting explosion. "Vee! How far are we from a safe zone? I want to get away from these things!"

"You're not the only one Feliciano." Ivan spoke up, shooting a zombie right between the eyes. "But we need to follow the road, that should lead us to one, hopefully."

"Those search lights are our best bet! Look!" Alfred stated, pointing to some lights in the distance. "Maybe there's help over there!"

"Like we have any other choice." Arthur sighed and noticed the hoard was dead. "Let's move boys, before more arrive." He moved past the others and jumped off the train car that was next to the platform. There was a long stretch of road, there best bet was to follow it until they found whatever safe haven was nearby.

The other five followed Arthur, shooting or hitting zombies that came near them. But as they walked, the found a wreaked bus and ambulance, a bit frightening to see. They snuck into a cabin, though it had a Witch sitting in the kitchen. She didn't take notice to them, just sat there crying her eyes out. Feliciano clung to Ludwig in fear as they tried to take some of the ammo and guns that were left over before getting the fuck out of there.

"Look! There's a church! It was the source of the lights!" Alfred grinned and started to walk forward through the graveyard. Ivan strayed from them for a moment, going into a storage shed and found some gas cans, those might come in handy. As the team got closer to the church, they heard talking.

Someone was behind a secured door, mumbling to himself about how it was unsafe out there, how he shouldn't have helped that other survivor. Arthur went up to the door and knocked on it, startling the man. "Wah..! Whose there! What do you want, get out of here!"

"Sir, please, let us in. We're not infected." The Brit tried to reason but the man would not listen.

"No! Umm... slide your weapons under the door first... no! Don't do that! G-go away..! This is my safe room..!" Suddenly there was a loud church bell soundind off. "Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Dinner's ready! Come and get it!"

"Shit!" Ludwig hissed, hearing the roar of the zombies out in the distance, they were coming. "I'm going to shoot that bastard once I shoot those bastards!" He loaded his gun, getting ready for battle. He then noticed Ivan stepping out of the church, scattering a few gas tanks around. He opened one up and poured a long trail from gas tank to another just as the zombies were raising up the hill to get at them.

"I'd stand back if I were all of you~!" Ivan laughed and lit a match, throwing it before rushing back to the church. The matched touched the gasoline and set the trail on fire before setting off the gas tanks, causing a wall of fire between the humans and the zombies. Violence broke out as the team shot at any of the flaming zombies that came near them, stupid enough to run through the fire.

"Weren't these things afraid of fire?" Arthur frowned as he got one in the chest.

Feliciano gave a half grin. "Actually, only voodoo zombies and the_ Night of the Living Dead _zombies have any sort of fear towards fire. Also Frankenstein." Said the boy who knew way too much on the subject of zombies then he would like.

The hoard that wasn't on fire broke through part of the weak walls of the church, coming for them. Ivan and Ludwig charged towards them, shooting the hell out of the damn things as Kiku dove into a side room with Arthur and started to slice any zombie that came near, Arthur bashed them with his bat.

The fighting went on for a while until it stopped, the bell stopping as well. "Oh God... no... no...!" The man in the room yelled, suddenly groaning in pain before he just made groaning sounds. The door, which had been unlocked in the man's panic, was thrown open and there stood a Boomer, looking at them with his one eye.

"Run!" Kiku yelled, the Boomer was too close to shoot without it...

BLARFF!

Suddenly the team was covered in a disgusting layer of zombie vomit. It didn't help that Alfred shot the damn thing when it barfed, causing an explosion of more vomit and guts to hit the team.

"Uh... uhg! Disgusting!" Arthur spat as he tried to scarp that nasty smelling stuff off. He paushed when he heard screams from outside of the church. "Oh no... into the safe room! NOW!"

"Shit! Shit!" Alfred ran in first, followed by the others just as the next hoard to attack the church came burst in, going for the source of the scent. The creatures charged towards them just as Alfred, Ludwig, and Ivan slammed into the door, trying to keep it shut as tight as they good.

Luckily the zombies didn't struggle with the door for long, forgetting it once the smell disappeared and the vomit just eased itself right off, as if it was not made to last very long in open air. "Gott..." Ludwig frowned, brushing the dry goo off of his body.

"Yuck... that was gross." Feliciano shook, knocking it off before looking about and spotting a ladder that would bring them up to a small area above them. He looked about, finding an abandoned set of equipment for survival and noticed one of the wall has been written on. He ignored what was written, knowing it must have been the church guy's doing before looking out the window of the top of the church. "I can see the town, this must be Riverside."

He saw buildings, a gas station across the street, and zombies shuffeling about. He heard them moan and groan as they walked about before hearing the burping sounds of a Boomer. "Hey look, it's Riverside." Feliciano turned to see Alfred looking out the window, grinning.

"So, do we just get down into the streets and look around for a place to contact the military or someone to help us, ve?"

"Yeah, that, or we get down to the river and steal a boat, I'm sure we'll find one." The America chuckled as he picked up an abandoned box of ammo, checking to see if it worked with his gun, before shoving it into his pocket.

Ludwig soon went up the ladder, followed closely by Ivan, Arthur and Kiku. The German looked out the window, frowning. "We'll need to stay close, this place is crawling in zombies. Looks like some areas are blocked off as well." He stepped out of the window and onto the roof. "Let's get moving, the longer we stay, the less time we have for a chance to get rescued." With that, he jumped ten feet to the ground.

Feliciano got out and jumped, tumbling when he landed, though he was safe. The rest jumped down as well and they rushed into the city.

* * *

"Now this is a big ass machine gun!" Alfred grinned like a child at Christmas when he found a machine gun set up to shoot at anything that came near a large barricade that blocked the street.

Ivan looked around and noticed that this place was set up for an assault and there appeared to be no exit for them except up. Violet eyes spotted a walk-way attached to a building but the only way to get up to it was to break part of it for them to run up it, and to do that they would have to activate a fork lift.

"Look, we need to figure out how to get out of town, or at least find a safe room where we can rest for a moment. Does anyone have any- IVAN!" Ludwig had started speaking to the team when he noticed that Ivan had activated a fork lift. The loud piece of equpiment moved a bit before it brought down a large sheet of metal, making a loud crashing sound and causing it to crash on top of a car and setting off the alarm.

Which set off the hoard.

"Nice going Ivan." Arthur frowned, only to jump at the yelp of joy Alfred let out as he ran up to the machine gun, ready to try it out on some zombies that came his way. And soon the dead arrived, yelling and growling, trying to attack them, only to get shot down by the teams guns and Alfred's machine gun.

It didn't take long for them to stop coming and the team set off to look for rescue once more. They got over the mound and headed down an alley that had a spray painted sign on it, indicated that a safe house was up ahead. That was a lucky find, but as they rounded a corner there was a sudden roar of anger.

"TANK!" Feliciano screamed, running away as fast as he could, not wanting to fight the large zombie.

"Shit, if it's not one thing, it's another." Arthur spat as he pulled out his gun and started to fire.

Alfred pulled out his shot gun, blasting at the thing before it threw a chunk of a road at him. "Alfred! Look out!" Ludwig rammed into the American, sending them both flying out of the path of the concrete that slammed the spot that Alfred had been standing in.

"Thanks man! You saved my life!" Alfred grinned and Ludwig only nodded before going back to shooting the thing.

Ivan smirked and fired for the face, the sub machine gun in his hands fired away, blasting the skin off the Tank's face before it came to a crashing thud at the feet of the Russian man. Blood poured from the ruined face, as did pieces of decayed brains and meat, such a disgusting sight. Ivan smiled and kicked the damn thing in the head before walking off to head for the safe room.

Again, the group wondered about the tall man.

* * *

"Shhh, do you hear that?" Kiku perked up, hearing what sounded like a voice in the distance. He and the others had managed to get to a safe room that had notes that said to go to the boat house by the river.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I hear something that sounds like talking. Either a survivor or someone is using a radio signal like at Mercy."

"There's the boat house!" Alfred ran past them, heading down to a lit building over by the river. He shot a lone zombie before entering, finding a radio. "Hello?" He spoke into the mic.

"Hello? Hey! My wife and I are picking up survivors!" The reply came from the man who had been talking before. "Are there others with you?"

"Yeah, five others are with me. Can you give us a ride to safety?"

"Sure we can. Stay at the boat house, we'll come and get you in about ten minutes. Don't leave until we tell you we've arrived, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Alfred grinned just as the others entered.

"Good. Stay by the radio, we're on our way." The transmission cut off there. Alfred turned to the others and explained what was going to happen. Just as he was finishing, there was an all too familiar sound.

Feliciano frowned. "Damnit, another hoard? Which signaled them?"

"Anything can, or they just know we're here, da~" Ivan chuckled. "Well, let's get ready to slaughter us some living dead!"

Ludwig frowned at his friend. "Ivan, part of me thinks you're enjoying this more then you should." Ivan just smiled at him before he starts to shoot at the zombies who tried to enter the building. The violence continued for a while, about eight minutes according to the radio, when the grounded started to shake abruptly. "Nein... not now..." Ludwig hissed, getting ready to fight.

"RAAAAAAARRRGGG!" Came the horrible yell of the Tank as it came rushing towards them, bursting forth from the woods. He pulled a chunck of the ground out from in front of him and launched it at the house, making it shake on impact.

"We need to gell the hell out of here!" Arthur announced. "The boat is here! Let's go!" He kicked the remains of the back door out of his way and rushed outside towards the dock.

"Wait for us Arthur-kun!" Kiku frowned, following after him with Alfred pratically flailing as he ran. Ivan burst forth, dragging Ludwig on along side him while carrying Feliciano, who had gotten slammed to the ground by a Hunter before, over his shoulder just as the Tank ran into the house.

The blow horn of the boat was heard, attracting remaing zombies and the Tank. "There's the boat!" Feliciano smiled when he saw it at the dock, the other three were already getting on board. Ivan tossed Feliciano on board, Ludwig jumping on at the same time. The Russian turned and started shooting at the Tank.

"Ivan! What are you doing? Get on the damn ship!" Ludwig yelled at him and Ivan paused before getting aboard. The ship pulled away from the dock and the team watched as the Tank screamed in anger, deciding to take its rage out on nearby zombies.

They had gotten away once again, but who knows how long they will be able to keep this up before they are finally safe.

TBC

* * *

... *head desks her head repeatidly* TOO. FUCKING. LONG.

Uhg, anyway! Next chapter is... Dead Air? Ah how the fuck am I going to write that one? How the hell do I explain in chapter five how they got off the plane! *sighs* Fine, whatever, I'm up for the challenge.

Hopefully next chapter we might get to see how our team in the south is doing. (Btw, did you figure out the joke? Italy's in the northern team, Romano's in the southern, get it?)

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for all the love on the last chapter, I was surprised that it got so many favorites and stuff, but it seems that you guys sure like zombies.

Well, onto the next campaign, Dead Air. Personally, for a while, I rarely played this level and forgot that is existed. But then I replayed it, and played it, and played it, and... well, played it. And now I know that it is best not to get any of the Boomer achievements in this one, since there are a lot of close spaces in this one. Gonna give you guys a heads up on that if you play it, and though it gives you the most places to run around in during the final level, it's still a bitch with the Boomers.

Also, I figured out what I'm doing with the ending of this story. Some of you might not be too happy with me about it but... it's my damn story! And if I want that ending, I'll write that ending! Plus, if you don't like the fact that there are hinted pairings then you can just ignore the hints, but if you've looked at my sketches of Ivan, Ludwig, Alfred, Natalia, Gilbert, and Feliciano as special infected... well... it's pretty obvious.

Personally, I love this level for the fact that I can set so many fires off. I love to set fires in Left 4 Dead and Dead Air has so many gas cans and molotovs that it's super easy to get 101 Cremations. Like with the other chapters before this, I will be skipping parts the other level, mostly because I really want to have a scene where we see Lovino and his crew again.

The poll I posted on deviant art about which ending would be best has come out with some rather interesting results:

Bad Ending (a lot of the team is infected and they must be left behind for the safety of the noninfected survivors): 15

Good Endind (everyone lives): 7

Well, I wanted to see what would happen if I posted a poll like this and it seems a majority of you guys think like me, the Bad Ending is the best!

On with the fic!

* * *

Zombi

Chapter Four: Dead Air

* * *

"Those stupid jerks! How could they just leave us like that?"

"Arthur, you've been bitching about that couple for three hours now. Shut the fuck up!"

"You shut the fuck up Alfred! I have every right to complain! They ditched us at that dock and tried to steal our weapons!"

"Ve... Arthur, don't get so angry, they were scared of us, especially when they saw that Ludwig was hurt..."

"I'm not hurt Feliciano, I'm perfectly fine. Now, let's get out of the green house and keep..."

**VVVVVVRRROOOOOMMMMM!**

"Look! It's a plane! Maybe if we head towards the airport we can get out of this place and to safety! Or we just steal a plane. Sounds like a plan, da?"

The six men watched as a plane flew over them as they stood inside of a green house they took shelter in on top of a building. They were only here because the couple who had been driving the boat they used to get out of Riverside turned their backs on them during the trip and ditched them at the dock to this city.

Now the team was once again stuck in a place they didn't want to be in with no way out, minus the insane idea that Ivan had. But what choice did they have? This was the best plan so far so they might as well go with it.

"Welp! I say we go! Oh, give me a moment." Alfred picked up beer bottle with a rag in it and lit it. He ran over the the edge of the upper level of the green house, looking down at the zombies below. "Fire in the hole!" He tossed it, sitting the zombies nearby on fire. Alfred laughed, watching the zombies burn, Ivan giggled at this, making a comment of 'who is the crazy one now?'.

Once the zombies had been taken care of, the survivors made a run for the exit door, finding themselves on a rooftop. They took care of some lone zombies and watched a Boomer on another rooftop try to go after them before falling off the building. A nasty sounding explosion was heard shortly afterwards.

"He deserved it." Alfred chuckled, looking at the nasty mess below.

"Stop gawking and let's go, I want to find a safe place soon." Ludwig frowned, wanting to touch at the wound on his arm. He felt a slight bit of prickeling from it but he didn't want to arouse suspision, especially from Kiku or Ivan who seemed to be keep their eyes on him. It wasn't like this was the first time he was attacked by a zombie, but why did it feel weird this time?

The German chose to ignore the weird feeling and continued on, though a set of violet eyes had watched him, seeing every move and expression he made.

* * *

"We'll rest here, alright?" Arthur spoke up, gesturing to the safe room they were currently hiding in. The team did not protest, they were all tired and just wanted to get some sleep. A lone zombie wandered about outside of the room, away from them, not being a bother or anything as he just bumped into a wall.

"Finally~ a siesta!" The Italian in the group smiled as he settled down on the floor, laying on some discarded sleeping bag. He got himself comfortable but paused when he felt something in his pocket move. "Vee?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing a number appear on the screen.

He quickly opened it and sat up. "Fratello!" He smiled, oh his brother was alive! They hadn't talked in days and he had been worried.

_"Hey, oh thank God you're still alive..." _There was a sigh of relief, Lovino sounded so tired.

"Oh Lovino! It's so good to hear your voice, I was so scared that you had gotten hurt!"

_"Don't worry, it's going to take more then a bunch of fucking zombies to take down me. But where are you? Are you still hiding or did you finally go off to find Nonno?" _

Feliciano's smile fell. "I did leave, but not to find Nonno... I think he may have already been attacked... but Lovino, I do bring good news! I'm traveling with a team of five other guys and we're on our way to where you are!"

There was a pause before Lovino screamed 'NOOOO!' at the younger brother._ "Don't come down here! It's gotten worse, have you seen the new ones!"_

"New ones? Can you tell me about them?" Feliciano put his phone on speaker, wanting the other's to hear.

Lovino sighed. _"I had a feeling they hadn't shown up where you are yet. We ran into three new infected. We've found a girl who spits acid and God damn is she ugly! She's all bloated, but not like those fat bastards that barf, by the way, I shot a girl one, I guess these ones aren't just stuck to one gender. But yeah, this ugly bitch screams and makes weird squealing sounds and you can see her at night because of her glowing acid. Plus she has this long ass neck and her lower jaw is practically part of it!" _

Arthur blinked, hadn't he seen an x-ray of a human with a very long neck? He ignored the thought as Lovino continued to talk. _"Okay, then there is this little bastard who laughs like a fuckin' psycho! He jumped on your back and I swear to God he humps you neck. He tries to steer you over to where those zombie dicks are and I saw him steer one of them into those huge mother fuckers!" _

"Vee... that sounds terrible..." Feliciano frowned.

_"It's gets worse. I think we found the inbreed cousin to the huge mother fucker. This guy is big and built like a brick shit house and he has this huge ass arm that he uses to smash you into stuff! The stupid bird bastard on my team says there a reason for the big arm and it involves porn. Don't worry, I hit him for that comment."_ Feliciano smiled, he knew his brother was smirking when he said that.

"Fratello, are you still moving around down south?"

_"Si, but we're headed for Georgia, see if we can find some help there. The damn place is overly populated anyway, I'm sure there are humans around in this fucking country." _Suddenly there was a loud crash_. "Shit! I have to go, one of those big armed guys found us!" _

_"Lovino! Get off that fucking phone and help us!"_ Came another voice, this one was scratchy and Ludwig's eyes widened at the sound of it.

_"Alright! Talk to you later Feliciano, keep holding on! I'm sure we'll see each other soon!" _The line went dead, Feliciano looked at the phone in his hand and frowned.

Ludwig stared at the phone before looking at Feliciano. "Who is your brother traveling with?"

The Italian blinked and looked over at him. "Oh, um, he's traveling with his friend Antonio. There is a guy name Francis with them that they ran into, apparently Antonio knows him, and then there is Gilbert, who is an old friend of Antonio's."

There was a moment of silence before Ludwig shot the wall. "Shit! Lud! What the hell was that for?" Alfred glared at the German.

"That bastard is alive and didn't even bother to contact me! Oh he can send me text after text about how awesome he is and what stupid show he is watching on T.V., but he doesn't have the balls to tell me if he is okay or not in this fucking zombie-infested world!" Ludwig growled before wincing a bit, clutching his arm.

"Ludwig-san, please, calm down...!" Kiku frowned.

"Da, calm down. I'm sure the idiot probably lost his phone, but be happy that he continues to breath!" Ivan smiled a bit from where he sat. "Now everyone, forget about your troubles and get some sleep, we need to be rested a bit. We shall rest for an hour."

Ludwig frowned and sighed. "You're right, I can deal with venting my anger when I see Bruder again. Alright, let's rest now."

The others just nodded, laying back down on the floor to try and get a bit of rest. They did their best to ignore the zombies' low groans and cries. Feliciano was the last to fall asleep, looking at the other five.

Kiku was curled up by himself, Arthur was partially being crushed by Alfred, and Ivan was right up against Ludwig, hugging him and making the German look uncomfortable in his sleep. Feliciano couldn't help but giggle, his friends were silly. He sighed, wondering how much longer it was going to take to meet up with his brother again.

* * *

"Uhhh... we have to go through a construction site?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking at the large metal skeleton that was, at some point, going to be a new building.

"This will be awesome! It's like something out of horror movie or an action flick! Ooh! Or a horror action movie! That would be so cool-OW!" Alfred had gotten excited so Arthur slapped him on the back of the head.

"Just shut up and let's get going." Arthur grumbled and peeked around a counter, the place was deserted, not a single zombie was in sight. The blond Brit watched Ivan walk into the open with not a single shread of fear on his expression as he found some gas cans and started to set up a barrier of poured gasoline to start any fires. "Must you do that?"

Ivan just smiled and Ludwig sighed. "He's right to do that, just in case a hoard comes, the fire will slow them down and kill a majority of them. It saves time and ammo." He spoke as he looekd about and found that their only exit was blocked, however, it could be destoryed but by doing so it would lead to the arrival of zombies. "Ivan, make a train of gasoline up to the barrier."

The Russian nodded and did just that. "Alright, everyone follow me, someone light a molotov and throw it when I tell you to, okay?" The team nodded at their German leader and followed him to the top of a platform, over looking the area they would be fighting in. This was a good area to get some excellent shots without the bastards trying to get to them. Once Ivan had finished his task and went up the ladder to join the others, Kiku lit a molotov and tossed it, it landed on the barrier and it took a moment for the explosion to happen.

And then there was the familiar scream of angered zombies, swarming in, only to be burned by the lit trail of gas. The little bastards ran around in pain from the flames, stepping on more gas-soaked areas and setting those ablaze as well.

Those that were lucky enough to avoid the flames were quickly shot. There was an explosion for a Boomer that had been set on fire and a Hunter was quickly shot and taken care of. It took a bit of work but the zombies stop coming and they all laid about, dead as a door nail. "Let's go." Ludwig commanded and went down the ladder first, heading torwards the alley that had blocked.

"Vee... I hope we don't run into any more zombies for a bit, I'm so sore..." Feliciano sighed, rubbing shoulder.

"We're in a zombie-filled world, we'll be seeing more of these little fuckers." Alfred frowned, looking out of the end of the alley and into the streets. "And looky there, we got a little bitch just waiting for us." He grimaced, seeing a Witch sitting near where they needed to go to get to the airport.

Her sobs rang through the empty streets, making it clear that she was there. "We can walk around her, da?" Ivan spoke softly, turning off the flashlight he carried.

"We can, she's in an open enough area. I think." Feliciano spoke, clutching his gun close. They walked out into the streets, avoiding bumping into any of the cars that had alarms. No zombies were around, minus the Witch, due to the horde from before. They were able to sneak around her, earning a bit of angered groan when Kiku stepped too close to her.

Once they were away, they felt that they were in the clear. Until...

"Bluuurrgg... BLARRR!" A Boomer was coming towards them, ready to vomit.

"I got this!" Alfred pulled out his gun, ready to shoot.

"ALFRED! DON'T!" Ludwig yelled but it was too late, the American shot the bloated man, causing him to explode all over the place. On the fence, on the power grids, on the wall, on the street, on the ground, on a police car.

On the Witch.

"!" She screamed in raw anger before going after the team.

"RUN!" Feliciano screamed as well, running like there was no tomorrow, the rest of the men following him and look for a place to hide away. They ran until they came across a building. "In here!" The Italian yelled, still hearing the Witch but not seeing here. The six men dove into the room and Ludwig, Ivan, and Alfred slammed against the door, making sure it was closed tightly before locking it.

They heard the screaming bitch's yells for a little bit before he let out a strange yell that faded and they heard no more. "Is it... is it safe?" Kiku spoke up quietly. Ludwig unlocked the door and looked around before nodding. They moved on and found themselves outside of the airport.

Or at least, what was left of the outside of the airport.

The entrance area was damaged, cars, chunks of planes, broken road, bodies, luggage, fire, and zombies were everywhere. "Alright, let's go." Alfred ran out into the damaged area, the rest following him. "Look! We can go into the garage!" He pointed to the location.

"There is probably a way to get to another part of the airport from there." Kiku spoke up as they walked inside after taking care of a few zombies along the way. As they entered the structure and went further up it, they heard growling.

"Oh no... not now..." Feliciano winced, peeking around a corner and seeing the large Tank near a doorway. A doorway they needed to go through. The Tank didn't seem to notice them as it stood about, making low growls. However, Ivan sneezed and the Tank turned, spotting them, and let out a yell of rage and charged towards them on his large arms.

"Fuck!" Alfred hissed, shooting at the special infected. It just continued to charge until it picked up a car and threw it at them. "FUUUUUUUCCCKK!" The American screamed he jumped just in time for the car to miss him, if he hadn't moved he would have been crushed to death and he was not going to die like that!

"Ivan, now would be a really good time for you to start killing that thing!" Arthur yelled at the Russian who giggled and aimed his shotgun. He needed a good shot and... BAM! Hit the thing right in the face. The Tank screamed in pain, running around blind and in horrible pain before it collapsed with a loud thud, dying from bloodloss and rage.

The humans took this moment to make it to the other side of the airport, finding a room to hide in for a while. "So now that we are here," Ludwig began as he examined the amount of ammo he had, "how do you expect us to get a fucking plane, let alone pilot it?"

"I can do it!" Alfred spoke up. "My dad taught me when I was younger, he use to be a pilot, I can help up if there aren't any humans around!"

"Alright, well, let's get over to the planes, we can't stay in here forever." The German man nodded before opening the door and entering the large open area of the airport, right above a baggage claim and a gate. Looking over the edge, a few zombies seemed to be wondering about, letting out soft moans and growls, bumping into this and that, or vomiting up something.

Ivan looked down at the zombies before noticing their only way down was to jump (which would either kill them or break a few bones) or to use the broken escalator on the other side of the room. However, it was blocked off unless if they went through a door used by the airport staff. A plan came to mind as Ivan looked about, seeing a few gas cans, a van, and a chance to get rid of some annoying people.

"Where are you going Ivan?" The Russian turned, pausing in his step to look at the blond ex-soldier who had noticed him walking towards a set of doors.

"I am going to lead us to where we need to go!" It wasn't like they had any other choice in the matter and followed the Russian man through a long hallway, past doors and zombies, and onto the other side of the area they had just been in. Ivan pulled out his pistol and shot all the zombies he saw in the area before picking up to two gas cans he had spotted.

Feliciano blinked. "Do you have a plan for those Ivan?" He asked, getting an eerie smile from the much taller man. They walked down the escalator and Ivan started to pour the gas contents like he had done before in the area, but kept it far away from everyone as he backed them up towards gate entrance.

"Do you know what you're doing at all?" Arthur spoke up, getting ready to fight just in case as Ivan made his way towards the van and turned it on.

"Nyet~!" He grinned and dropped a chunk of floor onto the pedal and the van drove right into the gate that blocked them from going to another area. And with that loud crash, the hoard arrived. The violet-eyed man, lit a match and dropped it on the trail of gas, causing a wall of fire between the survivors and the zombies.

"Shit!" Alfred backed up just in time to avoid getting his shoe caught on fire. "Give us a fucking warning before you do that!" The Russian just smiled, sending a shiver up Alfred's spine.

The fight didn't last long before the men ran into the baggage area, finding that they had to go through the area where bags are sorted. Getting through that was alright and they eventual made it to a terminal and towards the area where the planes were kept. "There's our plane, it looks to have someone inside." Kiku said as he looked out at the planes, his eyes focused on a military plane.

The others agreed when they noticed another plane falling from the sky and crashing nearby. "Holy shit!" Alfred jumped, the others letting out exclamations as they watched it burn, though they were a bit surprised that it didn't cause a hoard. They rushed towards their plane, stopping at a gas pump when a voice came from a radio next to it.

"Hey, I can give you a lift! The plane's all ready to go but all it needs is gas!" Came the voice.

"You want us to fill it up?" Kiku asked, glancing at the switch.

"Yep, it will take a few minutes but the pump will make a lot of noise, you okay with that?"

Kiku nodded. "Hai, we'll be fine. We can wait this out."

The pilot seemed satisfied with that and told them the turn on the gas, which Ivan did. He was right, the pump did make a lot of noise and it seemed to attract the zombies toward them. Luckily they were able to take care of the zombies that came close, including those that were on fire, they didn't need those zombies to come close to the gas pump.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and Ludwig let out a groan of annoyance. "Great... why now...?" The next thing he knew he was being thrown out of the way of an incoming chunk of cement. Ludwig blinked, looking up at Ivan who had him pinned to the ground, the Russian was staring at the Tank before getting up and charging after him, screaming in Russian and going to stab the Tank with his pipe.

The German watched as the taller ex-soldier jumped at the Tank, distracting it and riding the damn thing as it tried to throw it off of him. He drove the Tank away from the group, towards some wreckage. The other five heard some yells before a scream and then a yell from the Tank before... nothing. They waited a moment and saw Ivan return, dragging his now bloody pipe with him, he himself covered in blood with a tired grin on his face. "That... that was fun..! Can we get on the plane now?"

The pump stopped and the pilot let out a call for them to get in the back of the plane. The back of the plane opened and the team ran in just as the yells and growls of the zombies filled the air. Once the hatch door closed, they knew they were safe.

"We're alive! We're fucking alive!" Alfred laughed, falling onto his back, happy to be away from the zombies as they started to fly.

"Calm down Alfred, we're still in trouble." Ludwig spoke up, wanting to take out one of his cigarettes but thought agaisnt it. He glanced over at Ivan who seemed to be out of it a bit, panting and clutching his side. "Ivan?" He asked quietly, trying not to catch the others' attention.

The Russian looked at him and smiled, thought it was fake. He then pulled up his shirt a bit, showing what looked to be a large scratch, not a gash or a chunk of flesh messing, just a big bleeding scratch. It look Ludwig a second to recognize it.

The Tank got him, Ivan might be infected.

TBC

* * *

Oh Ivan, this is what you get for being the little bastard who takes on the Tanks all the time. But you're not the only one infected Ivan, and you won't be the last. By the way, what is with all the fire starting in this chapter? It's just how I play the damn game, I always start fires.

Always.

Next chapter: Blood Harvest time! And we're just one chapter away from Dead Center and soon the beginning of the massive ten characters chapters!

...

FUCK! It's bad enough I have to write for six characters in this and give them time to talk and do something, but TEN? DAMNIT! At least I won't do that until probably Dark Carvival. But I fucking hate that campaign, it's not going to be my favorite to write.

By the way, I'm putting this up as a bit of a bonus thing for you guys, should I do a special chapter (it will be a bonus, involving our southern team) doing the Passing while the second team is the Nordics? (you know, the northern team) If you want that, just tell me and I'll see if I can do it.

Alright, please review, the more reviews I get the fast I'll update this story.


End file.
